


Ready

by secretgardenfan (minflim)



Category: Secret Garden (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minflim/pseuds/secretgardenfan
Summary: When the 21-year-old Joo-won told Ra-Im at the hot springs that he remembered something else, he technically wasn't lying. *wink* Missing scene from episode 16, after Joo-won brings Ra-Im home with her stuff and teases her about her Oska calendar.
Relationships: Kim Joo-Won/Gil Ra-Im
Kudos: 10





	Ready

“That’s it. Ah-young is definitely working overtime tonight.”

Ra-Im narrows her eyes at the handsome face opposite her. There’s a look in his eyes that’s making her stomach do weird flips, just like it does sometimes right before a film take. She tries to think of something stern to say in response, but all that comes out is an indignant “Hey!”. As if she isn’t secretly over the moon at the thought of having Joo-won to herself for a few more hours. _He must never know this._

Then all rational thought disappears as Joo-won closes the gap between them and kisses her. His arm snakes around her waist, pulling her close. He’s half on top of her now, their bodies pressed deliciously together, and the feeling is enough to make her breathless. She loves the way he kisses her – slow, languid kisses, as if they have all the time in the world. As if he has nothing else he’d rather be doing with his time than kissing her. She responds more fervently than she probably should, melting against him and opening her mouth fully to his. Joo-won seems to sense her eagerness and the kiss turns more urgent, his lips moving more forcefully against hers as one warm hand slides up to cradle her cheek. They draw apart for a breath, and the intensity of his gaze makes her lower her eyes bashfully. He looks as if he wants to eat her alive – in a good way – and the scary part is that Ra-Im doesn’t think she’d be able to stop him. For some reason, she’s realised, all her martial arts training seems to vanish when she’s in his arms. It’s as if all her defences, physical and emotional, are down.

“Look at me, _ae-in._ ”

Ra-Im does look up, in surprise more than anything else. She’s never been anyone’s _sweetheart_ before, let alone been called that with such tender intensity. They’re so close that she can see her stunned expression reflected in his eyes, which would be kind of amusing if she wasn’t feeling so fluttery and shy.

Joo-won smiles a little then, and she sees from his expression that he’s surprised himself too. He brushes a hand over her hair, leaving little tingles of sensation in its wake. She wishes silently that he would do it again, and even better, maybe even stroke down the line of her back…

“I love being with you like this,” he murmurs, breath warm against her cheek. The arm he has around her tightens a little more.

“Me too,” Ra-Im whispers. It’s not a bold declaration, but she wants him to know that she feels the same way. That she loves this feeling of being safe and protected, that she loves being held securely against the sheltering warmth of his body. That being with him like this fills her with a nameless lovely longing, an aching desire that she doesn’t dare – or know how – to express in words. She doesn’t say any of this, but looks into his eyes and hopes that he understands.

He seems to, because the next thing she knows, his lips are on hers again and he’s pressing her fully down into the soft futon mattress. It’s a delicious feeling, being anchored by the hard, masculine ridges of his body, pinned down by his weight. Her muscles seem to have forgotten all the training she’s ever had to twist away and resist being trapped underneath a larger male body. Instead she reaches her arms up around his neck to hold him closer, her fingers curling in his hair. Joo-won makes a muffled sound against her lips in response, and his hands slide up too – underneath the hem of her T-shirt. He strokes the soft skin of her waist and stomach, and Ra-Im shivers. He breaks the kiss for a moment, looking down at her with a question in his eyes. She gives the tiniest of nods and he gently tugs at the shirt, pulling it up and over her head.

Ra-Im feels a hot flush spreading over her cheeks, remembering the house passcode and the 36-24-34 measurements. Not only does she emphatically _not_ have a 36-inch bust, there’s also a long scar along the side of her belly where she accidentally got cut by a practice sword in her first year of training. Joo-won knows all this already from the days of the body swap, presumably, but it doesn’t lessen the wave of vulnerability that suddenly rushes over her. She turns her head slightly and purposefully looks over his shoulder so she won’t have to see any judgment on his face.

Of course, the perverse man would put his fingers under her chin and turn her gaze back. He’s looking at her again with _that_ look, the one that gives her butterflies in her stomach. “I know what you’re thinking,” he whispers huskily. “Stop thinking it. I’ve told you before, you’re perfect for me, Ra-Im-ah.”

She relaxes under him at the obvious sincerity of his words, and Joo-won takes the opportunity to tug her down slightly so that his hips settle directly on top of hers. She gasps, feeling the hard ridge of him pressing intimately against the softness between her legs. Joo-won, damn him, smirks at her response, and deliberately shifts his hips to thrust gently against her. Even through the layers of their clothes, the small action sends tingles down her legs, and instinctively, her body hitches up against his, craving more. He chuckles this time and repeats the movement, a little more forcefully. Ra-Im moans, trying not to focus on how good it felt and how much she wants him to do it again, harder. Her entire body seems to have become aching and empty, consumed with a kind of gnawing hunger that urges her to throw caution to the winds and surrender to the inevitable.

Joo-won runs his thumb tenderly over her cheek. “Do you want me, Ra-Im-sshi?” he asks, a teasing note in his voice.

Ra-Im, in a last-ditch attempt to save face, avoids his glance. “You’re the hormonal one, not me,” she says sternly, trying to ignore the feeling of his warm fingertips stroking absently against her stomach.

She should have known not to bait him. “Is that so?” he tosses back. Suddenly, his hands are at the waistband of her jeans… and then abruptly, her jeans are tugged off and she feels the cold air of the room on her bare legs. “Hey!” she protests, trying to get up. Joo-won is heavier than he looks, though, and he easily pins her back down on the mattress. She’s clad only in her cotton bra and panties, while he’s somehow managed to remain fully clothed. The brush of fabric against her skin as he holds her close becomes suddenly and inexplicably erotic.

Joo-won circles his hips against her again, watching her face intently. This time there’s less material to act as a barrier, and she clearly feels the blunt pressure against her entrance. She closes her eyes on a moan. _Resistance is futile against this man._

“You feel so good, Ra-Im,” Joo-won murmurs, his voice a dark velvet whisper against her ear. “I can’t wait to make love to you.”

She opens her eyes then, surprised at his words, because it was a fair assumption that this was already well underway. Joo-won is smiling down at her, clearly amused. “Not today,” he replies in response to her unspoken question. “You’re not ready yet. And besides, this bed” – he looks meaningfully down at the futon – “is too small for all the things I want to do with you. I can’t really make love to you in peace in the same bed I had to share with Ah-young.” He grimaces and rolls his eyes.

For some reason this comment, and his blasé attitude, enrage Ra-Im. “What?! You got me into bed, took off all my clothes, and now you’re saying my bed is too small for us to have sex? Are you crazy?” She feels confused and irritated, but underneath that there’s a tiny barbed edge of hurt that he’s rejected her. Again.

He seems to have gained the uncanny ability to read her thoughts by now, because his expression turns serious. He slides his arms under her, then gently rolls them both so that they’re lying on their sides again. He holds her close, cuddling her against him, and gently strokes her back. “Don’t get the wrong idea,” he tells her. “I do want you. I want to make love to you so desperately that it’s driving me mad. Do you know how hard it is for me to focus at work when all I can think about is when I’m going to next hold you again?”

Ra-Im purses her lips. _How does he always manage to make every single situation about himself?_

“I want you,” he repeats. “But I also want you to be sure that this is something you’re ready for. I’m still not one hundred per cent sure that you trust me. That you trust me enough for us to go all the way.”

Ra-Im sighs inwardly. _He’s not wrong._ He’s still watching her, and she can tell from his expression that he knows he’s right, again. Also, he seems to be waiting for her to respond.

She swallows. “I… do trust you.” She looks down, trying to find the right words. “I’m just afraid.” Afraid of his mother. Afraid that his feelings might change. Afraid of what might happen to her if she gets too emotionally involved with someone who’s said before that he intends to disappear like seafoam.

“I know.” Joo-won presses a gentle kiss against her forehead. “I want you to realise on your own that I’m not going anywhere. That you’re stuck with me for good, Gil Ra-Im. Once I know that you know that, I’ll drag you to my bed and keep you there for a week.”

For some reason the thought of that makes her smile. It’s bizarre, how he can make her careen between lust, annoyance and amusement in a matter of minutes. She’s never known anyone who has such an influence over her emotions. Or who understands so well the thoughts that she has learned to keep hidden beneath her cheerful façade. She sees his face soften at her smile, and just like that, all the tension in the room eases. Including the sexual tension. They lie there in silence for a few minutes, his arms around her, cocooned in each other’s warmth. 

Ra-Im finally breaks the silence. “So what now? What else do you intend to do now that you’ve gotten all my clothes off? Shall I put them back on and cook dinner instead?” She gives him a mocking glance.

Joo-won has the grace to look abashed for a moment, before the corners of his mouth turn up in a wicked grin. In a sudden fluid movement, he rolls her over, straddling her hips again. “I didn’t say that. Just like how I didn’t say that aren’t _other_ things that we could do in the meantime.” He bends over her to plant an open-mouthed kiss on her lips.

This time, it’s Ra-Im’s turn to roll her eyes.


End file.
